


Water

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's support when Asahi quit the team, Ficlet, Metaphors, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Asahi was water; a calm river flowing with the atmosphere, a steady stream the team could depend on to carry them through.
But even a vicious current couldn't break through the Iron Wall.





	

Asahi was water; a calm river flowing with the atmosphere, a steady stream the team could depend on to carry them through.

But even a vicious current couldn't break through the Iron Wall. Waves crashed against it, again and again, willpower splashing away until none remained.

 

Nishinoya was fire; a flame to light the way, blazing enthusiasm that ignited the team’s spirit.

Fire heated water till he boiled over, burning all around them.

 

Suga was air; a playful gust to lift the spirits of those around him, a gentle breeze that soothed the team.

Air was powerless to the rapids, blowing at the stubborn force to no avail.

 

Daichi was earth; the solid foundation the team could depend on, the dirt beneath their feet that allowed the seeds to sprout. 

Earth waited patiently, having no doubts water would return when he was ready. Earth was giving, offering land for water to flow freely. Earth was welcoming, demanding no repentance for the drought when water returned.

When water returned - embracing the earth, rivers filling the land’s cracks again - the earth rejoiced.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever think about how Daichi looked like he was going to cry when Asahi came back cause I sure do
> 
> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
